Carver Hawke
} |name = Carver |image = CARVER.jpg |px = 270px |title = Gay Warden |class = Warrior |specialization = |quests = |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Malcolm (Father) Leandra (Mother) Bethany (Twin Sister) Hawke (Brother/Sister) Gamlen (Uncle) |voice = Nico Lennon |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Carver Hawke is Hawke's younger brother aged 18 years at the start of the game, and Bethany's fraternal twin.Gaider, David. "Hawke's parents and their history". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. Carver is a warrior that specializes in Two-Handed weaponry.Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-18. Appearance Carver will have one of several facial structures, depending on which preset the player starts character creation with for their Hawke. Furthermore his skin tone will also be matched with Hawke's while his hair will always be black to prevent clash of dark skin and fair hair. The same applies for Bethany, Leandra and Gamlen.Laidlaw, Mike. "Family Resemblance: Anything more than skin tone?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-24. Involvement Armor In Dragon Age 2, you cannot change what armor your companions wear, but you can upgrade it. Carver's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age 2. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Carver's armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Carver's armor upgrades can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Fereldan Girded Plating (+21 Armor) (Birth Right Quest) Quotes * (Said to Bethany after she asks why didn't they run sooner) "Why are you looking at us... we've been running since Ostagar!" (if Hawke is a mage, he says "Why are you looking at me...I've been running since Ostagar". Hawke and Bethany couldn't join the army as apostates.) *"You soulless bastards!" (Defending his mother from an ogre) Dialogue Gallery Carver55.png‎|Close up of Carver Carver23.png‎|Carver looking at a Darkspawn corpse Attributesandrivalry.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Carver-DA2.jpg|Carver in Kirkwall Da2Carver.jpg|Carver killing a darkspawn CarverHawke.jpg|Carver and (Male) Hawke Trivia * Lukas Kristjanson wrote Carver for Dragon Age II. * Carver is related to the human Warden from the Magi Origin through his mother, whose maiden name is Amell.Gaider, David. "Is Hawke related to the mage warden?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. *In the Xbox Official Magazine, he was incorrectly named Cooper Official Xbox Magazine March 2011, Issue 120 Page 15. Retrieved 2011-02-11 * At Ostagar, his commander was one Captain Varel, who may be the same man as Seneschal Varel of Vigil's Keep in Awakening. * Carver could live in the Amell estate along with his elder sibling, and mother Leandra. * In Act 1, Hawke will recieve a letter addressed to Carver from a woman in Denerim named Peaches, who makes reference to an implied sexual encounter between Carver and herself in Barlin's barn. * When talking to Leandra, she will reveal that she gave Eighteen years of loving and feeding, and raising to Carver, thus making him eighteen years old at the time of The Destruction of Lothering. * It is impossible to maximize his friendship meter. * In dialogue at Gamlen's house, Hawke refers to Carver as the 'second child', implying Carver is the older of the Hawke twins. * In Act 1, during the quest named "Family Matters", Carver will find out that his namesake is related to a kind Templar which had allowed Malcolm Hawke, Leandra's husband, to get out of Kirkwall and have the family move to Lothering, in Ferelden. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Fereldans